Future Illution
by Little Hatake
Summary: Dua sosok itu kini saling bertatapan. Sang pemilik mata kanan dan pengguna mata kiri. Menatap pada tiga tomoe masing-masing yang sudah berubah tajam menjadi mangekyou sharingan. Penderitaan dan kehilangan. Rasa sakit masa lalu dan harapan masa depan. One Shoot. My first fanfiction, please read and review, don't flame, thanks!


Dua sosok itu kini saling bertatapan. Sang pemilik mata kanan dan pengguna mata kiri. Menatap pada tiga tomoe masing-masing yang sudah berubah tajam menjadi mangekyou sharingan. Penderitaan dan kehilangan. Rasa sakit masa lalu dan harapan masa depan.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Masashi Kishimoto**

Character: **Hatake Kakashi** vs **Uchiha Obito**

Background:** Dimensi Buatan Obito**

Time: **Perang Dunia Keempat Shinobi**

~oOo~

**Future Illution**  
by Little Hatake

Dua sosok itu kini saling bertatapan. Sang pemilik mata kanan dan pengguna mata kiri. Menatap pada tiga _tomoe_ masing-masing yang sudah berubah tajam menjadi _mangekyou sharingan_. Satu sosok menatap penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian. Dan satunya lagi menatap sarat rindu mendalam dan keputusasaan. Mencoba menyelami perasaan lawan bertarungnya. Menghujam ke dasar hati, saling diam.

Sosok berambut hitam dengan _sharingan_ merah darah di mata kiri dan _rinnegan_ bak riak air di mata kanan mengeluarkan cairan merah dari salah satu sudut bibirnya. Dadanya berlubang karena terkena kilatan _Raikiri_ dari lawannya ini, seorang _shinobi_ berambut perak. Sesekali terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, tetapi tersenyum sinis melihat lawan –mantan rekan setimnya— dalam kondisi yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

Cairan merah kental sedikit merembas pada masker hitam sang _shinobi_ berambut perak. Dadanya juga berlubang terhujam kunai dari sang lawan. Sorot matanya menahan kesakitan, bekas luka dan masa lalu. _Sharingan -_nya tetap aktif. Wajahnya penuh goresan hasil bertarung yang tak kunjung usai ini. Kedua orang ini saling bertahan dalam tusukan masing-masing lawannya.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, Obito?" _Shinobi_ berambut perak itu bertanya dalam hati. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Sosok berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Diam dalam sisa ambang sadarnya. Tentu saja ia mengetahui apa kata hati sosok di depannya ini. _Sharingan _itu adalah miliknya. Ia dapat melihat dengan sempurna apa yang bola mata itu lihat dan bayangkan. Menembus dimensi ruang meskipun raganya tak pernah menjamah penglihatan itu.

"Ini mimpimu dapat mengalahkanku? Jawab Obito?" _Shinobi_ berambut perak mengerti Obito hanya menertawakannya, meskipun hanya tergurat senyuman sinis. Ia tak melepaskan _jutsu-_nya meski lawannya terus menerus mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak peduli tubuhnya pun berkondisi sama seperti itu.

"Hahaha! Kau bodoh, Kakashi!" seru Obito. Kakashi tersentak.

"Kau dan seluruh orang di luar sana sangat bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu, Obito?!"

"Meskipun kau terus menerus mengeluarkan _Raikiri_ padaku, tak kan berguna! Semua sudah terlambat, Kakashi!"

Kakashi merasakan mata kirinya, bukan, _Sharingan_ yang tersemat di mata kirinya berdenyut keras dan amat perih.

"Kau tahu kan, alasan mengapa aku tetap hidup, hah?!"

"..."

"Karena kau membiarkan Rin mati!" Kedua mata Obito berkilat tajam.

Mungkin rasa ini sama dengan rasa perih Obito melihat Rin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tangan orang yang sangat ia percayai. Bahkan lebih sakit.

"Mengapa kau terdiam, Kakashi?! Tak sanggup kau menghilangkan memori tentang kematian Rin?!"

Kakashi merasakan rasa yang amat sakit. Namun kali ini bukan pada _sharingan _-nya, tetapi pada sayatan luka di hatinya yang terbuka lagi. Terbayang kembali mata ceria itu, senyuman tulus itu, wajah cantik itu yang ia renggut bersama dengan nyawa seorang gadis bernama Rin dengan _Raikiri-_nya. Percikan darah segar mengenai wajah terkejutnya.

Sakit.

Dan semakin sakit.

"Cih! Kau lemah, Kakashi!" Napas Obito semakin terputus-putus namun masih saja sempat menghujat.

Lemah.

Ya, Kakashi memang lemah jika menyangkut tentang orang-orang terkasihnya. Jika seorang _shinobi_ akan dicabut julukannya sebagai _"Shinobi" _jika memperlihatkan emosinya, maka ia rela melakukan itu. Teringat kembali imaji memori dirinya dengan kebersaman bersama ayahnya, _sensei_-nya, Obito-nya, Rin-nya, Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto-nya.

Tunggu!

Sasuke? Sakura? Naruto?

Anak didiknya! Tim tujuhnya!

Segera, _sharingan_ di mata kirinya berkilat kembali. Tatapan rindu akan masa lalu berganti menjadi bayangan ketiga muridnya berkumpul kembali. Tatapan keputusasaan berganti menjadi penuh harapan.

Tajam.

Tegas.

Berkilat merah.

"Aku memang tak sanggup menghapus memori itu, Obito. Tak akan pernah!" Napas Kakashi pun semakin memburu-buru. "Begitu juga dengan kenangan bersamamu, Rin dan _sensei_!" ucap Kakashi tegas.

Tatapan Obito mengejek.

"Tapi biarkan kenangan-kenangan itu pada tempatnya, masa lalu. Jika kau terus bersikeras mengajakku membentuk dunia khayalanmu dengan _Magen Tsukuyomi _-mu, sekeras itu juga aku menolak!" Kakashi semakin menaikan aliran cakranya pada tangan kanannya.

"Jika aku memiliki mesin waktu dan dapat mengubah masa lalu, tak akan pernah ku lakukan! Karena jika tak ada masa lalu, makan tak akan ada masa depan, bukan?" Lengkungan senyum tercetak pada masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kakashi.

Obito dapat melihat bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang memakai jubah kebesaran _Hokage_. Seorang pemuda berambut raven menyandang sebuah _tanto_, topeng _anbu_ menutupi sebagian _mangekyou sharingan-_nya dan memakai seragam berlencana _taichou_. Juga seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu, memakai seragam kepala medis dan di tengah dahinya berlambang _byakugou_.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, Kakashi! Aku tak akan segan mengoyak-ngoyak semua bayangan itu agar kau sadar arti penderitaan dan kehilangan yang sebenarnya!"

Sebenarnya, Kakashi sudah lebih dari mengerti tentang itu. Banyak kehilangan yang ia alami selama 16 tahun ini. Tapi, cukuplah sudah! Tak ingin ia merasakan kembali rasa itu!

"Bunga yang lama harus gugur, Obito, agar dapat menumbuhkan bibit-bibit baru yang lebih indah. Dan tak akan ku biarkan kau mematikan bibit-bibit itu sebelum mereka berkembang!"

Aliran cakra Kakashi semakin kuat dan mulai membentuk kembali kilatan petir yang membakar tubuh Obito. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tak ia gubris , cakra-nya yang semakin menipis tak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya peduli akan harapannya untuk ketiga anak muridnya itu.

Obito menarik kunainya dengan cepat. Meloncat ke belakang dan menarik tubuhnya agar terlepas dari _Raikiri_ Kakashi.

"Kita lihat saja, Kakashi! _Tsukuyomi _-ku atau harapan masa depan picisanmu itu yang akan membuka jalan ini!" Obito langsung menghilang dari dimensi hitam buatannya itu.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Halloo, ini fanfiction pertama saya, gomen kalo masih banyak kekurangannya *bow*. Tolong review yaah, tapi jangan flame, hehehe... Arigatou! *bow*


End file.
